El amor sana todas las heridas
by javipozos
Summary: Secuela de Los sueños de Hinata. Las consecuencias del descubrimiento por parte de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él cambió un poco la historia del joven jinchuriki y de todos los que lo rodeaban.


EL AMOR CURA TODAS LAS HERIDAS

Naruto y Hinata se volvieron muy buenos amigos desde el día en que salieron a comer ramen. Fue una buena salida. Era la comidilla de toda la aldea.

-Llegamos Hinata, el restaurante de la comida de los dioses. El santo Ichiraku Ramen-.

-Jiji, Naruto. No exageres-

-En serio. Es lo más delicioso del mundo, de veras-.

Naruto y Hinata entraron al lugar y Teuchi los recibió.

-Buenos días Naruto. ¿Quién es la linda chica que te acompaña?-dijo Teuchi.

-Es Hinata Hyuga y es una gran amiga para mí-.

Hinata se sonrojó y no sabía si era un maravilloso sueño o no. No había tenido un buen sueño a excepción de anoche. Si esto era uno que no la despertaran.

-Es bueno ver que has hecho amigos-le dijo Teuchi.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Ichiraku-saludando cortésmente la Hyuga.

-¿Eres una Hyuga?-le preguntó Ayame.

-Si, pero no me gusta que me hagan un trato especial. Solo soy una persona normal-respondió Hinata.

-No he atendido a un Hyuga en años. Bueno no importa. ¿Deseas algo?-le preguntó el cocinero.

Naruto: Dale el de miso de cerdo al igual que a mi. ¿Lo quieres pequeño o grande?-le dijo Naruto a Hinata.

-El más grande-.

¡ASI SE HABLA!-dijo efusivamente Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata comieron varios platos de ramen pero después de llenarse se vio que Hinata comió más platos que el mismo Naruto lo que asombró a Teuchi y Ayame.

-Si que comes mucho-le dijo Ayame asombrada.

-Lo siento-comentó apenada Hinata.

-¡HINATA! Me inclino ante ti y te reconozco como mi diosa del ramen-alabando a Hinata.

-N-Naruto, n-no es para ó rborizada la peliazul.

Naruto: ¿Bromeas? Comiste más ramen que yo. Es lo más maravilloso que he visto.

-Si tú lo dices-sonriendo la ojiperla.

Después de comer Naruto dejó a Hinata a su casa sin antes despedirse de ella y desearle suerte en su examen con Kurenai.

Después de esa cita podían estar juntos mucho tiempo porque estaban en misiones. Pero trataban de juntarse lo más frecuentemente posible. La misión de las olas fue el periodo en que Naruto pasó más tiempo alejado de Hinata quien tambien se había ido a una misión a la Aldea de la Cascada.

Fue hasta que regresaron de ambas misiones donde por fin se vieron se nuevo.

Hinata caminaba en la aldea cuando vio a Naruto ir a casa.

-¿Naruto?-llamando a Naruto.

-Hola, también volviste-comentó Naruto emcionado de ver a la chica.

-Ayer regresé. Pensé que estabas en la aldea-.

-La misión se volvió muy peligrosa y se pospuso un mes pero ya lo arreglamos. Te cuento en mi casa-.

Hinata se emocionó de que Naruto la haya invitado a su casa. Entraron y el lugar era muy arreglado pero tenia un aire solitario.

-Gracias por invitarme-dijo agradecida.

-De nada. Eres bienvenida aquí siempre-.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto le contó los detalles de la misión. Como se enfrentaron a Zabuza y lo que aprendió del ninja de hielo Haku Yuki y como ser más fuerte si tienes a alguien a quien proteger.

-Eso es muy cierto Naruto-estando de acuerdo en la filosofía de Haku

-Me gustaría que tú seas esa persona que me gustaría proteger-dijo Naruto naturalmente.

-Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Adelante-.

-¿Por qué de repente te interesaste en mi? No es que me moleste. Al contrario me gusta que seas mi amigo pero...-expresándolo de una manera triste.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Bueno...antes no me hablabas y declarabas en voz alta que Sakura era la que te gustaba y nunca me hablaste a mí. Yo siempre quise ser tu amiga pero soy muy tímida. Aún me cuesta trabajo mirarte a la cara y hablarte. Aún no me creo que esto sea real-.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar pero se calmó al escuchar los sonidos del corazón de su amado.

-Hinata, antes era un idiota. Perdóname por haberte hecho sentir asi. Me he dado cuenta de que tú realmente me quieres y es agradable estar contigo-mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata empezó a lagrimear y lloró en su pecho. Naruto la abrazaba muy fuertemente mientras Hinata desahogaba todos los años de tristeza y dolor que había pasado.

-No te abandonaré Hinata. Siempre estaré para ti. No me gusta verte llorar. No te mereces esto-dijo el rubio confortándola.

-Gracias Naruto-llorando felizmente.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y besó su frente haciéndola ruborizarse.

-N-Naruto-habló tartamudeando la Hyuga.

-Acostúmbrate porque te daré más de esos-contestó riendo.

Hinata sonrió y allí pasaron una bonita velada. Llegó el día de los exámenes chunin. Naruto veía llegar al Equipo 8.

-Hola Naruto, listo para perder-fanfarroneaba el chico perro.

-Lo mismo digo yo para ti...¡HOLA HINATA!-.

Hinata sonrió como nunca en su vida y respondió.

-Hola Naruto-saludó dando una linda sonrisa solo dedicada a Naruto).

El resto de los 9 novatos quedaron sorprendidos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a la amistad repentina entre Naruto y Hinata.

Momentos más tarde llegó el Equipo 9 y Hinata se asustó al ver a su primo Neji. Naruto le preguntó en privado:

-Hinata, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupado.

-Es mi primo Neji. Él me odia por lo que pasó hace muchos años-expresó triste y con miedo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó curioso y preocupado.

Hinata contó lo ocurrido en el Incidente Hyuga y Naruto se molestó de que Neji estaba siendo un imbecil pero eso lo vería más tarde.

Sorpresivamente Naruto y Hinata se sentaron juntos. Ella le ofreció copia pero Naruto le dijo que no quería meterla en problemas. Aun asi pasaron de milagro.

En la segunda etapa ambos se reunieron en un lugar apartado.

-Hinata, te deseo muy buena suerte en esta etapa-despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Gracias Naruto. Espero verte en la Torre para seguir en el examen-de forma convencida.

5 dias después se vieron hasta las preliminares. Hinata llegó en una hora en el primer día al ser un equipo de rastreo pero Naruto apenas llegó a tiempo por la culpa del renegado Orochimaru

Hinata no sabía que hacer porque su compañero Kiba luchaba contra Naruto. Veía que todos creían que Kiba era el que iba a ganar pero ella apoyaba de todo corazón a Naruto.

En un momento crucial Kiba degradaba a Naruto y Hinata fue traicionada por el corazón y gritó:

-¡TÚ PUEDES NARUTO!-exclamó Hinata.

Kiba estaba desconcertado de que su compañera apoyaba a su contricante pero no la culpaba. Naruto sonreía ya que aunque solo contaba con el apoyo de Hinata, eso era suficiente para él y le dio la voluntad necesaria para seguir de pie. Contra todo pronóstico y por una artimaña olorosa de Naruto venció a Kiba con su Ráfaga Uzumaki.

Después a Hinata le tocó pelear desgraciadamente contra su primo Neji. Ella no quería pelear con él por muchas razones.

Neji se encargó de atacarla psicológicamente con cosas del destino y de que un perdedor siempre sería un perdedor.

Naruto enfureció al ver a Hinata degradada por Neji y no aguantó escuchar más basura.

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó harto.

Hinata miró muy sorprendida a Naruto quien estaba muy molesto.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESCUCHAR LA BASURA DE ESTE SINVERGÜENZA! ¡HINATA NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESE IDIOTA, TU NO ERES DÉBIL ERES MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE CREES! ¡DEMUÉSTRALE A ESTE CHARLATAN SU LUGAR Y QUIEN MANDA! ¡NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ PARADA HAS ALGO POR DIOS!-regañándola para que no le hiciera caso a su primo y que luchara.

Hinata salió de su inestabilidad y adquirió una nueva confianza al oír a su mejor amigo apoyarla sin rodeos. Ella luchó con todo lo que tenía pero Neji era muy superior a ella y barrió el piso con ella. Los profesores detuvieron a Neji de querer asesinar a Hinata ya que ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que realmente sufría Neji y recalcarle la cruda realidad.

Hinata se desmayó y Naruto saltó de la tarima para estar al lado de su amiga.

-Naruto-habló débilmente.

-Ya fue suficiente Hinata, lo hiciste muy bien-apoyando a su amiga.

Hinata miraba débil pero felizmente a Naruto.

-¿Crees que...me he...vuelto...un poco más fuerte?-preguntando débilmente a Naruto.

Naruto: Si.

En ese momento Hinata entró en fallo cardíaco y los médicos se la llevaron de emergencia dejando a Naruto impotente ante el asunto.

-No importa lo que hagan, un perdedor siempre será un perdedor y no cambiará-dijo fríamente el Hyuga.

Naruto vio la sangre e hizo un juramento pero hubo una diferencia en sus palabras:

-¡NEJI LLEGASTE DEMASIADO LEJOS ESTA VEZ, NO ME INTERESA TUS RENCORES A HINATA O AL CLAN HYUGA POR TUS MALDITOS TRAUMAS! ¡JURO QUE PAGARÁS CARO POR ESTO!-exclamó con una voz demoniaca y sus ojos querían la sangre de Neji.

Neji y todos en el edificio quedaron espantados al ver los ojos rojos felinos de Naruto y su espantoso instinto asesino. Sakura lo recordó asi en el bosque de la muerte.

Las preliminares terminaron y Naruto miraba con sed de sangre contra Neji quien no sabía contra quien se había metido.

Naruto visitó todos los días a Hinata al hospital después de entrenar con Jiraiya a quien convenció de entrenarlo para la final ya que Kakashi lo abandonó para entrenar con Sasuke y lo dejó con Ebisu quien lo odiaba.

Naruto pasaba a escondidas de las enfermeras ya que ellas no le daban un buen trato por llevar al Nueve Colas dentro de él.

Hinata estaba plácidamente dormida y Naruto se encontraba enojado por como terminaron las cosas. Neji pagaría por el dolor que había causado a su amiga.

Hinata despertó y Naruto estaba mirándola preocupado.

-Hinata, hola-saludándola cariñosamente.

-Perdí, cierto-un poco triste.

Lo importante es que diste tu mejor esfuerzo-respondió animándola.

-Me duele mucho el pecho-quejándose débilmente la chica.

-Neji se excedió esta vez. Llegó demasiado lejos. Juro que va a pagar caro-dijo furioso.

-No vayas a matarlo Naruto. Él...-suplicando preocupada.

-Hinata, eres demasiado amable con él. Neji no va a entender con palabras, voy a hacerle tragarse sus palabras acerca de su estupido destino-respondiendo convencido de lo que iba a pasar.

-Sólo no vayas a matarlo Naruto-sonriendo sabiendo de que Naruto no iba a cometer una barbaridad.

-Solo eso te puedo prometer porque no va a salir bien parado de esto-sonriendo presumidamente el niño.

-Confío en que lo harás-sonriendo ante las payasadas de tu amigo.

-Te dejo Hinata. Necesitas descansar mucho-preocupado por Hinata.

-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me quede dormida?-dijo de forma suplicante.

-Aquí estaré Hinata-.

Hinata se quedó profundamente dormida después de unos minutos y Naruto se fue sin antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Una vez vio al padre de Hinata y su hermana visitarla al hospital. Decidió evitarlos para no causar problemas. Después de visitarla no pudo evitarse encontrarse a Hanabi Hyuga.

Hanabi reconoció a Naruto como el chico que Hinata observaba.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?-dijo Hamabi de forma seria.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy un amigo de tu hermana, vine a verla-respondiendo del mismo modo

-Sólo pueden pasar familiares-señaló estrictamente.

-Con esa "familia" que tiene creo que estaría mejor sola-respondió Naruto con amargura.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó indignada.

-Todos ustedes le han causado demasiado daño, de veras. Ella los quiere mucho a pesar de como la tratan, pero ustedes la han maltratado demasiado. No deberían merecer llamarse su familia-regaño con voz de enfado a la niña.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE NOSOTROS!-gritó rabiosa.

-¡CLARO QUE SI LO SÉ! ¡HINATA HA SIDO REPUDIADA POR TENERTE PIEDAD Y TU HAS SIDO UNA MALAGRADECIDA! ¡EL MALDITO FAVORITISMO DE TU PADRE TE ALEJÓ DE ELLA PERO EN LUGAR DE APOYAR A TU UNICA HERMANA LA HAS ABANDONADO! ¡ERES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE COMO ESE IDIOTA DE NEJI! ¡PERO TÚ ELEGISTE A RESTO DE TU CLAN QUE SOLO PIENSA EN EL PODER Y LA REPUTACIÓN Y DESTROZASTE POR DENTRO TODO SU SER!-señaló claramente a la pequeña Hyuga.

Hanabi sintió una enorme culpa por las palabras crudas de Naruto que la lastimaron como dagas. No sabía que Hinata sacrificó su posición por no querer lastimarla y ella no tuvo el reparo de hacerlo. Ella sin querer había puesto distancia entre ambas.

-¿Sabías que Hinata intentó quitarse la vida una vez?-le confesó Naruto a la hermana de Hinata.

Hanabi estaba horrorizada por esta declaración. Si eso hubiera ocurrido no hubiera podido vivir con eso.

Naruto se alejó y solo le dijo:

-Si no vas a hacer algo no me interesa, pero eres de las personas más importantes en el corazón roto de Hinata. Ella realmente te necesita...Elige bien Hanabi, tu hermana que siempre te amo o tu clan. Gusto en conocerte-dijo fríamente el ojiazul alejándose de allí.

Naruto casi se iba cuando vio que había olvidado algo en el cuarto de Hinata. Casi al llegar a la habitación oyó un grito muy lastimoso:

-¡LO SIENTOOOO! ¡PERDÓNAME HINATA!-

Vio a Hinata con Hanabi llorando desconsoladamente encima de ella. Naruto sonrió ante esto. Sabía que Hinata repararía su vinculo roto con su hermana amada.

Naruto entrenó durísimo para poder derrotar a Neji. Naruto aprendió a invocar sapos casi en el plazo de un mes y contactó por primera vez a Kurama al ser arrojado de una cascada por Jiraiya.

El día de la final de los exámenes chunnin llegó. Naruto se encontró a Hinata en los campos de entrenamiento.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Naruto.

-Mucho mejor Naruto-.

-¿A quién esperas?-.

-A Kiba, vamos a apoyarte a ti y a Shino en las finales-.

-Bueno. Esperemos a que venga-.

-Sé que vas a ganar Naruto-.

-Jejejeje, si. He entrenado mucho para este día y Neji recibirá una lección-dijo de forma segura el chico.

En eso Kiba llegó y los tres se fueron al Coliseo donde se celebraba la etapa final de los exámenes chunnin.

Naruto se separó de Hinata y Kiba para entrar con los ganadores de las preliminares.

Hinata y Kiba llegaron y se sentaron junto a los guardias de la entrada de la aldea Izumo y Koketsu. Hinata escuchó como todos decían que Naruto perdería contra Neji fácilmente algo que ella la hizo enfadar. Incluso Kiba ya no creía que Naruto era un rival fácil.

Naruto y Neji se pararon frente a frente.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-dijo fríamente Neji.

Naruto hizo el mismo juramento que hace un mes.

-¡ÚNICAMENTE LO QUE TE DIJE LA ULTIMA VEZ!-enojado.

Allí dio inicio a una batalla sin precedentes. Naruto y Neji combatieron fieramente, pero Neji era mejor en taijutsu pero Naruto supo engañar a su Byakugan muchas veces. Pero en un descuido e ignorancia de las técnicas Hyuga, Neji le aplicó las 64 palmas de chakra a Naruto dejándolo sin fuerza. Apenas se podía poner de pie.

-Veo que apenas puedes pararte pero hasta aquí llegaste. No entiendo porque sigues de pie-preguntó entre molesto y desconcertado.

-Porque me has llamado un fracasado-le respondió Naruto.

-Ríndete y no será dolorosa tu derrota-afirmó el Hyuga.

-Sino me vas a dejar como dejaste a Hinata-respondiendo con rencor Naruto.

-Ella se encargó de arruinar mi vida-dijo agriamente el ojiperla.

-¡Y TU Y EL CLAN EN CAMBIO LE ARRUINARON LA SUYA!-reclamó furioso Naruto.

Hiashi y Hanabi pusieron especial atención a esto.

-¡NO ENTIENDES, MI PADRE MURIÓ POR CAUSA DE LA RAMA PRINCIPAL, ME PUSIERON ESTE SELLO IMPONIÉNDOME EL DESTINO DE SER UN SIRVIENTE DEL CLAN!-exclamó Neji.

Naruto sonrió burlonamente a Neji.

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó serio Neji

-He escuchado suficiente para sacar la conclusión de que eres un enorme hipócrita-dijo enojado el ojiazul.

-Disculpa-preguntó enfadado Neji.

-Dices que no podemos escapar del destino pero claramente tú estás tratando de escapar del tuyo. Mírate, aprendiendo técnicas que pertenecen a la rama principal. Hinata me ha hablado de ellas y ver que tú las hayas aprendido por tu cuenta me dice que quieres cambiar tu destino. Eres patético, tu contradices tu filosofía-criticando a Neji.

-¡CÁLLATE, NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, YO GANÉ Y NO PUEDES USAR CHAKRA!-tratando de cambiar el incomodo tema.

-Lamentablemente no sé cuando rendirme y la persona que más me admira está viéndome en este momento-le respondió seriamente a Neji.

Naruto vio que Hinata estaba recayendo en su cuadro y estaba siendo tratada por un médico (Kabuto encubierto).

Naruto estaba desesperado pero estaba impotente al ver muy mal a Hinata.

-"Escuchame zorro apestoso, es hora de pagar la renta"-dijo mentalmente Naruto al Nueve Colas.

Naruto en ese momento se cubrió en una capa de chakra y sus ojos se hicieron rojos y adquirió características salvajes.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE PASA?!-gritó Neji.

-¡VOY A METERTE EN LA CABEZA QUE EL DESTINO NO RIGE TU VIDA MALDITO!-exclamó el rubio.

Naruto combatió a Neji quien se defendía como podía de los ataques bestiales del jinchuriki. Los chakras rojo y azul chocaron entre si provocando una explosión. Neji vio a Naruto tendido en el suelo.

-Te dije que no podías vencerme basura-dijo Neji con arrogancia.

De repente Naruto salió de la Tierra y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada que dejó fuera de combate al Hyuga.

-No puedo moverme-dijo Neji débilmente en el suelo.

-Te confiaste tonto-dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo pudiste vencerme?-dijo débilmente Neji.

Naruto respondió:

-Porque yo tengo alguien por quién luchar. No importa si te quedas llorando lamentándote sobre lo del pasado. Se perfectamente lo que es sufrir por un sello. Pero no culpo a otros de lo ocurrido. Yo prometo cambiar al Clan Hyuga y terminar con el odio entre las dos ramas de una vez por todas-.

El estadio aplaudía a Naruto por la emocionante batalla. Él le gustó la atención recibida pero Naruto le importaba una sola cosa en ese momento.

Naruto estaba en la enfermería. Hinata estaba en la cama inconsciente pero ya se veía mejor. Naruto dejó un clon ya que debía estar en los exámenes aún.

El tiempo pasó y los exámenes chunnin fueron suspendidos por la repentina invasión de Orochimaru en la aldea.

Naruto antes de irse dejo bastante clones para proteger a Hinata y llegó a encontrar de que unos ninjas de la Aldea de la Hierba trataron de secuestrarla asi que los detuvo tomándolos por sorpresa. Esto lo vio el abuelo de Hinata quien había sido incapacitado por los ninjas. El único clon de Naruto que quedó fue interceptado por el Viejo Hyuga.

-Jovencito, gracias por rescatar a mi nieta de esos ladrones y preservar el Byakugan en la aldea-agradeció el abuelo de Hinata.

Aunque a Naruto no le gustó que dijera lo del Byakugan pero no dijo nada para hacer puntos con su familia en el futuro.

-De nada señor. Hinata es mi mejor amiga y no podía dejar que algo le pasara-dijo Naruto con convicción.

-Por mi parte eres bien recibido por el clan Hyuga. Vi tu batalla y me pareció buena aunque eso de cambiar al clan...-comentó el anciano.

-Voy a cambiar el clan les guste o no. He visto el odio que existe en su familia y Hinata no tiene que cargar en sus hombros esto-dijo seriamente Naruto.

El Viejo Hyuga aunque opinaba que Naruto era un hablador le recordaba mucho a Hashirama Senju en su juventud al llegar a conocerlo.

-Solo puedo desearte suerte-dijo el anciano

-Gracias. Cuide a Hinata por mí-dijo el niño

El clon desapareció y el verdadero Naruto recibió la memoria.

-"Qué extraño, ¿Por qué puedo recordar lo que mis clones hicieron con Hinata? Es una interesante habilidad. Voy a ponerla en práctica en otra ocasión"-hablando mentalmente.

Después de enterarse de la muerte del Hokage en la invasión Naruto estaba destrozado.

-Naruto-llamando a su amigo en la puerta de su casa.

Naruto le abrió. Se encontraba muy deprimido y con los ojos rojos.

-Hola Hinata, no estoy muy de humor hoy-dijo muy tristemente.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo preocupada.

-Si Hinata, no quiero estar solo-.

Hinata pasó a la casa de Naruto.

-Vine en cuanto terminó el funeral-comentó Hinata.

-Allí te vi-respondió Naruto.

-No pude estar contigo porque tenía que estar a lado de mi padre-.

-Te comprendo Hinata-.

-Ahora lo importante es que no estás solo Naruto-apoyando a su amigo.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y lloró desconsoladamente en el pecho de su amiga. Ella también lloró para acompañarlo en su dolor. Hinata en ese momento besó repentinamente a Naruto y él quería olvidar todo y se dejó llevar por el momento. No fue un beso apasionado pero si tierno y amargo. Ambos se despegaron y se abrazaron quedándose dormidos en la cama.

Tiempo despues Naruro tuvo que estar fuera de la aldea por un mes ya que acompañó a Jiraiya a traer a Tsunade. Pero después de traerla de vuelta lograron pasar un tiempo juntos.

Pero el tiempo entre los dos fue interrumpido ya que el compañero de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, desertó de la aldea con ayuda de los 4 del Sonido.

Hinata estaba muy angustiada porque Naruto corría peligro y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar en la misión.

Eso se hizo realidad cuando su primo Neji y su amigo llegaron muy malheridos y fallaron en la misión.

Naruto tardó varios dias en recuperarse. Hinata estaba dormida sentada a lado de su cama.

Naruto despertó y vio a Hinata descansando esperando a que despertara.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo que despertó del coma.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó preocupada.

-Muy adolorido-quejándose del dolor.

-Lamento oír eso-comentó la ojiperla.

-Hinata, ¿Sasuke regresó o no?-preguntó serio.

-No Naruto, huyó-respondió triste.

-Maldición, todo fue en vano-dijo frustrado Naruto.

-Algún día lo traerás de vuelta-animando a su amigo.

-Sé que lo conseguiré-dijo con convicción.

Naruto sintió que era hora de contarle la verdad a Hinata sobre el Nueve Colas.

-Hinata, ¿Puedo decirte algo muy importante para mí?-.

-¿Es algo malo?-preguntó muy preocupada Hinata.

-Si, es sobre la verdadera razón por la que todo el mundo me odia-.

Hinata se sentó y escuchó con mucha atención.

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Qué sabes acerca del ataque del Zorro de las Nueve Colas a la aldea?-

-De que llegó repentinamente y el Cuarto Hokage lo mató-.

-Es una mentira...no fue exterminado, fue sellado en un niño-.

Hinata estaba muy desconcertada y ya hizo conexiones con el maltrato de Naruto y sospechaba de quien se trataba.

-¿Tú eres ese niño?-.

-Si Hinata, yo soy el que tiene dentro al Zorro de las Nueve Colas-.

Hinata estaba en shock terrible al enterarse de esa verdad. Ella abrazó a Naruto y lloró encima de él

-LO SIENTO MUCHO..SI HUBIERA SABIDO YO NO TE HUBIERA DEJADO SOLO TANTOS AÑOS-.

Naruto la abrazó aliviado de que ella no le importaba de que él tuviera un monstruo dentro. Definitivamente Hinata era un ángel.

Después de que Hinata se fue, Jiraiya le dijo que en seis meses partiria pero que necesitaba investigar algo y en lo que se recuperaba iba a estar en la aldea. Naruto trabajó medio año con los distintos equipos de los novatos en distintas misiones.

Lo bueno del asunto es que estuvo en muchas misiones con Hinata. Pero en una misión Naruto empezó a tener sensaciones muy intensas y malsanas con la Hyuga.

Tenían que traer un insecto llamado Bikochu que tenía un olfato muy potente.

Una noche Naruto salió a orinar y al terminar escuchó un ruido y llegó a una hermosa cascada. En eso vio a una hermosa mujer bailando en el río dominando a su antojo el agua y Naruto quedó embobado al verla. El chico quería ver quién era pero se detuvo para contemplar más del baile. La Luna brilló más y dejó saber la identidad de la bailarina misteriosa.

-¡HINATAAAAA!-grito Naruto sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que vio.

Hinata se volteó y vio a Naruto mirándola totalmente desnuda.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó muy apenada y se cubrió como pudo.

Hinata se fue detrás de una roca y Naruto quedó al otro lado.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-reclamó apenada la pobrecita

-LO SIENTO MUCHO...ES QUE ME DIO CURIOSIDAD...YO NO QUERÍA ESPIARTE ASI...LO SIENTO MUCHO-dijo muy apenado y de forma sincera.

Hinata se calmó y habló:

-No estoy enojada contigo, es que estoy muy sorprendida-con un sonrojo terrible.

-Si te sirve de consuelo...estas bastante sexy y eres muy hermosa-confesó Naruto muy ruborizado.

-Oh...gracias por el cumplido...hagamos de cuenta que no sucedió...si mi padre se entera de esto te mata-.

-Hecho-.

Naruto le pasó su ropa a Hinata sin mirar y no tocaron este tema al menos que fuera en privado.

Meses después, llegó la hora de irse de entrenamiento. Hinata lo fue a despedir.

-Naruto. Te voy a extrañar mucho-le dijo tristemente.

-Yo también Hinata. Quiero que se pas que no me olvidaré de ti y cuando vuelva te llevaré a una cita-sonriendo a ella.

-¡EEEPP!-dijo perpleja

-Hinata, me gustas mucho-

Hinata no se esperaba esto. Su mejor amigo le decía que la amaba. Ni en sus sueños (que ya estaba empezando a tenerlos más bonitos por la llegada del amor de Naruto a su vida) se imaginaba este escenario y no sabía que hacer.

Hinata: No sé que decir...es una sorpresa...

Naruto la besó sorpresivamente y Hinata le correspondió dejándose llevar. Ambos se despegaron ante la falta de aire.

-Quiero que seas mi novia. Te juro que estaremos juntos de nuevo y cuando vuelva seré más fuerte, de veras-mirándola con amor.

-Yo también seré más fuerte Naruto, aceptó ser tu novia Naruto, nada me haría más feliz-sonriendo de emoción.

Jiraiya miraba con un poco de envidia ya que su alumno pudo tener el amor de la mujer que amaba y el jamás lo consiguió. Naruto besó de nuevo a Hinata pero se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Adiós Hinata, regresaré por ti, te lo juro-.

-Adiós mi vida-.

Naruto se fue la aldea mientras Hinata lo miraba desaparecer al horizonte.

-Naruto te amo-dijo en solitario la niña.

Naruto regresó después de dos años y medio. Corrió a buscar a Hinata de inmediato. Naruto se fijo que su Hinata creció para hacerse una bella mujer.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAA!-gritó Naruto para llamarla.

Hinata vio por fin a su amado. Fue una tortura no verlo y sentirlo cerca.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!-exclamó alegremente al ver a su amor volver a su vida.

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso muy apasionado y con mucho amor. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Hinata. Te extrañe demasiado-viéndola muy emocionado.

-Yo también, no te imagina lo feliz que me haces al tenerte aquí cerca de mi.

-¿Quieres ir a comer un poco de Ramen conmigo?-dijo suplicantemente el rubio.

-De acuerdo...mi amor-.

-Me gusta como suena eso-.

Naruto llevaba a Hinata de la mano de forma orgullosa dando de que hablar a los aldeanos que vieron que el chico Nueve Colas volvió al pueblo.

Naruto llevó a Hinata a comer a su primera cita oficial como novios a Ichiraku Ramen. Le contó todo lo que hizo en su viaje y le prometió que algún día la llevaría a alguno de esos lugares.

Después de varios dias ocurrieron muchas cosa: El rescate de Gaara, la búsqueda de Itachi y Sasuke, la dolorosa muerte de Jiraiya.

Hinata al enterarse corrió a donde estaba Naruto. Estaba desecho. Lloraba mientras sostenía un helado de doble palo. Hinata lo abrazó mientras Naruto dejo caer toda su tristeza en el pecho de ella. No hablaron porque las palabras sobraban.

Hinata lo llevó silenciosamente mientras llovía y entraron a su apartamento.

Hinata le quitó su camisa porque estaba mojada. Naruto lloraba silenciosamente y ella lo abrazó haciendo que él sollozara.

-No me dejes por favor, te necesito-suplicaba patéticamente Naruto.

-No te dejaré jamás Naruto, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo-.

Hinata besó a Naruto y se quitaron la ropa dejándose llevar por la pasión y las emociones en ese momento.

Naruto besaba los suculentos pechos de Hinata haciéndola gemir bastante. Él se estaba desahogando de toda la tristeza que tenía.

Naruto penetró a Hinata haciéndola gritar de dolor

-Lo siento mucho-dijo preocupado.

-Descuida, es que soy virgen-le confesó Hinata.

-Entiendo mi amor-.

Naruto la besaba para calmarla y él empezó a penetrarla despacio.

-¡OH NARUTO, SIGUE ASÍ!-exclamó Hinata.

-HINATA, ESTÁS MUY ESTRECHA-decía entre jadeos.

Naruto aumentaba las embestidas más y más fuerte.

-¡NARUTO, TE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!-gritaba la Hyuga.

-¡HINATA YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡NARUTOOOO!-.

-¡HINATAAAAAA!-.

Ambos tuvieron su primer orgasmo de forma explosiva. Naruto no pudo más y lloró en el pecho de Hinata. Ella le cantaba una canción de amor para él tranquilizando.

-No se me pasaría si te fueras de mi lado-.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado Naruto-.

Naruto se quedó dormido en ese momento junto a Hinata. A la mañana siguiente Shikamaru fue ve a Naruto por ordenes de Tsunade para mostrarle algo que la sacara de la depresión pero vio que Hinata se levantaba con la camisa naranja de Naruto y solo eso.

-¿Acaso tú?-preguntó el ninja perezoso intrigado.

-Si, mejor llega más tarde. Naruto está conmigo en este momento...dile a la Hokage que yo estoy con él en este momento-.

-Esta bien-respondió Shikamaru quien quedó con el ojo cuadrado.

Días más tarde Naruto dejó la aldea para ir a entrenar Senjutsu en el Monte Myokobu con los sapos pero al terminar ocurrió la invasión de Pain.

Él trató de pelear contra los caminos pero fue derrotado por el Camino Deva.

Hinata salió en su rescate desconcertando al Camino Deva.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LLEVES A NARUTO!-dijo decidida la ojiperla.

-¿Más refuerzos-habló el Camino Deva.

-¡HINATA, VETE DE AQUÍ, NO ERES RIVAL PARA ÉL!-gritó Naruto preocupado de que la vayan a matar.

-No importa, estoy aquí por egoísmo -.

-VETE POR FAVOR-dijo Naruto suplicando.

-No Naruto, tú me enseñaste a no dar un paso atrás aunque el obstáculo sea muy difícil. Tú le has enseñado tanto y este es mi turno de ayudarte por una vez. No dejaré que te lastimen porque...porque te amo Naruto-dando una sonrisa valiente.

Hinata intentó liberar a Naruto de las estacas pero fue gravemente herida por el camino Deva. Éste atravesó en el pecho a Hinata dejándola mortalmente herida.

Naruto liberó por su furia ciega al Kyubi en seis colas hasta que casi llega a las nueve colas.

-Tu mujer ha muerto...deja quitarte este dolor...-le dijo Kurama incitándolo a romper el sello que lo mantenía preso.

Naruto fue dominado por el odio del Nueve Colas y casi rompe el sello para así reunirse con Hinata a quién creía muerta.

Naruto fue detenido de romper el sello por Minato Namikaze, su padre. Después de revelar que era su padre y ser golpeado por su hijo tuvo una charla con él.

-¿Por que liberaste asi al Nueve Colas?-preguntó muy serio Minato.

-Mi novia Hinata fue herida por Pain. Ella quiso ayudarme a salir de las estacas pero no pudo. Yo quería que pagara por haberla asesinado tan cruelmente-dijo Naruto enojado y llorando.

-Tranquilízate...siente su chakra-le aconsejó Naruto.

Naruto lo sintió y se tranquilizó de que estaba viva y que estaba siendo atendida por Sakura.

-¡QUE BUENO QUE SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!-exclamó Naruto llorando de alegría.

-Me alegra que tengas una novia...¿cómo es ella?-preguntó muy curioso.

-Tranquila, hermosa, es muy considerada conmigo, me consiente bastante y yo la mimo y velo por su felicidad-describiéndola con amor.

Minato: Noto que la amas en serio-asintió feliz

Naruto y Minato siguieron conversando pero cambiaron el tema sobre Akatsuki y asi siguieron hasta que le llegó a Minato la hora de irse.

-Me tengo que ir Naruto. Espero volverte ver algún día-.

-Adiós papá-.

Naruto controló su cuerpo de nuevo y en un difícil combate logró derrotar a Pain por completo. Luego de eso fue a hablar con Nagato y Konan y los convenció de volver al buen camino. Luego de eso Nagato se sacrificó para revivir a los ninjas caídos en la invasión para que Naruto no sufriera el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Naruto volvía muy debilitado pero su sensei revivido lo llevó a la aldea. Allí toda la aldea recibía al nuevo héroe de Konoha y Hinata enfrente de todos lo abrazó y lo besó dejando pasmados a todos, incluyendo a Hiashi y Hanabi quienes regresaban de emergencia a la aldea y enterarse de que ella valientemente intervino para darle la oportunidad a Naruto de volver a la batalla, aún desobedeciendo a Tsunade.

Pasó el tiempo y los ninjas fueron a la Cumbre de los Cinco Kages. Naruto al ver al Raikage lo miró desconfiadamente ya que fue esa aldea que comenzó en parte los problemas con Hinata pero no dijo nada.

Después de que Tobi declarara la guerra a las naciones Naruto y Killer Bee fueron escondidos de Akatsuki pero aprovechando el momento el rubio fue entrenado en las Cascadas de la Verdad.

Naruto en la primera batalla contra el Naruto Oscuro quedó empate pero en la segunda batalla él decidió charlar con él.

-¿Vienes a tratar de vencerme? Es inútil y lo sabes-advirtió el Naruto Oscuro.

-No he venido a luchar contra ti. Solo quiero hablar contigo, se lo que sientes, todo ese odio contra la aldea y contra todo en el pasado, pero ya no tienes que seguir soportándolo más, te estás haciendo daño-dijo Naruto tratando de convencer a su lado oscuro.

-Todos te terminarán abandonando tarde o temprano, no vinimos al mundo para ser amados-alegó Naruto Oscuro.

-¿Y que hay de Hinata, eh?-le preguntó a su lado oscuro intentando ver que efecto tenía sobre él.

-¡NO LA METAS EN ESTO, ES SOLO ENTRE TÚ Y YO!-exclamó Naruto Oscuro.

-Ella jamás nos ha odiado y lo sabes-

Naruto Oscuro lo agarró desprevenido la mención de Hinata.

-Puedes odiar a todos pero no a ella, verdad-

-Callate-

-Nunca nos ha traicionado-

-Ella nos terminará abandonando algún dia-

-Solo la muerte nos podría separar...ella se paró a defendernos de Pain, lo recuerdas-

Naruto Oscuro recordaba cuando Hinata arriesgó su vida contra Pain y sus palabras demostrando que daría su vida por la de él.

-No, no...-trataba de alegar el Naruto Oscuro pero se quedó sin argumentos.

-Así como Hinata no nos odia, tenemos amigos que no nos abandonarán jamás, he visto lo que el odio hace en una persona, no destruyamos la vida que nos ha conseguido trabajo conseguir-le propuso a Naruto Oscuro.

Naruto abrazó al Naruto Oscuro.

-No estás solo, yo estoy contigo...y Hinata está con nosotros-le afirmó Naruto a su yo maléfico.

Naruto Oscuro lloró y su odio desaparecía poco a poco volviendo sus ojos azules.

-Quizá te deje el trabajo a ti...cuida mucho a Hinata-le encomendó Naruto Oscuro a su yo original.

Naruto Oscuro desapareció.

-Lo haré por mi vida-le juró Naruto.

Poco más tarde, Naruto intentaba controlar el chakra del Kyubi en la isla Tortuga pero el odio del Nueve Colas lo empezaba a consumir. El recuerdo del amor de su Hinata lo hacía resistir asombrando al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, pero Naruto estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando fue salvado por su madre Kushina.

Naruto se recuperó y enfrentó al Nueve Colas absorbiendo su energía.

Naruto y su madre hablaron de todo un poco. Kushina le platicó a Naruto de su vida. Incluso le dijo que se consiguiera a alguien como ella.

-Mamá tengo novia. Ella definitivamente no es como tú...-diciéndole divertido Naruto.

-¡QUEEEEE!-exclamó furiosa Kushina.

-Ella es más como papá-sonrió zorrunamente su hijo

-Oh. Ya entiendo. Minato era tranquilo pero me amaba mucho. Si es asi no tengo problema con ello. Yo me refería con lo que fuera como yo, en que te ame sin rodeos y sin malicia. Un amor puro-sonrió maternalmente y orgullosa de que su hijo consiguió a una buena mujer.

-Ella es mi razón de vivir. La que me reconoció primero y la que me ama con toda el alma-pensando melancólicamente en ella.

-Si. Definitivamente es como Minato, ¿cómo se llama?-preguntó curiosa Kushina.

-Hinata Hyuga-respondió su hijo.

-¡JAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA, ES LA HIJA DE HIASHI Y HANA, TE LAS VAS A VER DIFÍCIL CON ÉL DE SUEGRO!-rio como loca su madre.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él pero le pediré su bendición y la tendré...de veras-afirmó seguro su hijo.

-Si nada funciona dile lo siguiente...que si no acepta, el Habanero Sangriento lo espera del otro lado con los puños cerrados y habrá mucho dolor...cuando vea a Hana le comentaré que al parecer seremos consuegras-.

-Salúdamela de mi parte-.

-Voy a platicarte de lo que pasó ese dia...La noche en que el Zorro de las Nueve Colas atacó-.

Kushina contó lo ocurrido a la Aldea de la Hoja el día en que nació y la verdad oculta detrás de ello. Ella estaba a punto de desaparecer y Kushina abrazó a su hijo y le dio una emotiva despedida.

-Hijo, ten por seguro que siempre te amaré y te estaré esperando algún día...me reuniré con tu padre ahora, por mi parte tienes mi bendición con la mujer que amas y que ella te ama-.

-Adiós mamá-.

-Adiós mi amado hijo-.

Kushina desapareció y Naruto se quedó solo. Después de que Kisame se suicidó al verse acorralado por todos, Naruto y Killer Bee huyeron partiendo a la guerra. Él sintió el chakra de Hinata corriendo peligro y fue a toda velocidad y la salvó justo a tiempo. Naruto y Hinata se reconocieron solo con verle los ojos y él la animó cuando le dijo que de ella ha hecho más por él en su vida más de lo que pensaba y que era muy fuerte.

Naruto dejó a Hinata en para ir detrás de Tobi quien al principio usó a los jinchuriki como sus Caminos del Dolor pero al verse acorralado decidió revivir al Diez Colas de una vez por todas.

La Alianza Shinobi llegó para ayudar a Naruto para intentar destruir al Diez Colas pero era demasiado. Obito ordenó al Diez Colas lanzar estacas de Madera y Hinata, Hiashi y Neji lo defendían como podían pero era demasiado. En una de esas las estacas iban contra Naruto y Hinata intentó protegerlo con su propio cuerpo pero Neji se sacrificó en su lugar dejando a todo el mundo mudo ante el horroroso hecho.

Obito intentó hacer que Naruto se uniera a él pero Hinata lo hizo recapacitar diciéndole que el sacrificio de Neji no fue en vano y que si renunciaba era lo mismo que matar a tus amigos. Eso lo hizo recapacitar y Naruto repartió chakra a la Alianza Shinobi continuando con la batalla.

Más tarde Sasuke, Taka y Orochimaru llegaron con los 4 primeros Hokages resucitados.

-Hola hijo. ¿Llego tarde?-preguntó Minato.

-No papá, llegas justo a tiempo-expresó Naruto sonriendo feliz.

Minato observó a Sakura y quiso bromear.

-¿Ella es tu novia de la que hablabas?-preguntó Minato.

-¡ERES UN TONTO PAPÁ! ¡MI NOVIA ES ELLA!-regañó a su padre señalando a Hinata y enojado.

Minato estaba que se lo quería tratar la tierra ya que la novia de su hijo estaba cerca de él y decidió disculparse.

-Lo siento. No sabia. Discúlpeme señorita Hyuga-suplicó Minato avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

-No hay problema Lord Hokage, usted no sabía, los accidentes pasan-respondió Hinata sonriendo.

-"Metí la pata, de verdad que esta chica es mucho más comprensiva y paciente que Kushina"-dijo el Cuarto Hokage recriminándose mentalmente.

Varios minutos más tarde Obito fue derrotado y Madara por un descuido fue resucitado y se logró apoderar de las Bestias con Cola resucitando de nuevo al Diez Colas y extrayéndole a Kurama Yang de su cuerpo provocándole estar al borde de la muerte.

Naruto estaba en su paisaje mental casi muriendo y pasando su vida frente a sus ojos y cayó en el agua. Pero una pequeña luz iluminó el lugar y una mano lo quiso levantar.

-Naruto, te invitó a seguir peleando por nosotros, nuestras vidas están conectadas y no hay que dejar que se desperdicien en vano. Toma mi mano Naruto y sigamos peleando por lo que creemos-se escuchó la voz de Hinata recordando lo que le dijo hace poco.

Naruto lo intentó pero quedó inconsciente.

Pasaron unas horas, Madara logró proyectar el Tsukuyomi Infinito y todo el mundo quedó atrapado. Naruto sintió que Hinata corría peligro pero Sasuke le dijo que ya no podían hacer algo mas que derrotar a Madara.

Después de que Zetsu atravesó a Madara y reveló que el Tsukuyomi Infinito transformaría a los ninjas en Zetsus, Naruto estaba furioso. No iba a dejar que Hinata se transformará en un maldito Zetsu, sobre su cadáver.

Unas horas después, al terminar de derrotar y sellar a Kaguya Outsutsuki, Naruto estaba despidiéndose de su padre Minato.

-Hijo, ¿Tienes algo que decir para que le diga a tu mamá?-dijo Minato.

-Papá quiero que le digas esto a mamá cuando la veas. Sobre lo de comer sanamente estoy haciéndolo bien. Acerca de los vicios no he fumado, solo tomé un poco de sake una vez y ya. Sobre lo de encontrar una mujer, he encontrado a la mejor chica que pude haber pedido. No es igual a ella porque yo soy como mamá. Ella es más como tú, calmada, dulce y muy atenta conmigo. La amo más que a mi vida. Lo daría todo para tenerla conmigo siempre. Ella será la madre de mis hijos y será la orgullosa esposa del futuro Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-dijo orgulloso el adolescente.

-Me agradó mucho esa chica, lamentablemente no pude charlar con ella . Espero que te haga feliz. Dile que le doy mi bendición y a ti Naruto te deseo feliz cumpleaños-.

-Adiós papá -dijo llorando a Minato.

Minato sonrió y desapareció sin antes despedirse y desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Después de eso, Sasuke traicionó al Equipo 7 en su intento de hacer una revolución en el sistema shinobi pero Naruto lo detuvo a costa de perder un brazo.

Luego de ganarle a Sasuke, ambos deshicieron el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Naruto quería ir hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó Sasuke.

-A donde más. Voy a ver a mi novia Hinata-débilmente.

-Yo te llevo, Sasuke quédate con Sakura-indicó Kakashi.

Kakashi ayudó a caminar a Naruto hacia su amada recién liberada del Shinju. Toda la gente observaba a Naruto sin su brazo.

-Puedo caminar solo desde aquí, gracias-le indicó a Kakashi.

Naruto caminaba lentamente y lejos encontró a Hinata atendiendo a los que estaban atrapados entre los restos del Shinju.

-¡HINATAAAAA!-llamó a su novia.

Hinata se volteó y observó a su amor todo mallugado y malherido junto con su brazo perdido.

-¡TU BRAZO!-observó espantada.

-No es nada. Valió la pena-no dándole importancia.

-Te esforzaste mucho Naruto-dijo sollozando.

-No llores Hinata-consolándola

-Es que me tienes muy preocupada-reclamó la peliazul.

-Oye, antes de que mi papá partiera al más allá me dijo que nos daba la bendición como pareja...y mamá me dijo lo mismo cuando la vi en mi mente.

-Oh, eso es fantástico, por cierto feliz cumpleaños-.

-Fue ayer, jejeje, larga historia -sonriendo nervioso.

Ella lo abrazó y se besaron en ese momento. Aún estaban juntos después de esta horrible guerra. Todos miraban al Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi junto a su ángel que fue reconocida por evitar que él cayera en la oscuridad en el momento en que el Diez Colas atacó con las estacas.

Varios días después fue el funeral de los shinobis caídos. Naruto estuvo a lado de Hinata consolándola por la muerte de su primo y hermano mayor. Estuvieron solos todo ese tiempo.

Pasaron dos años y ocurrió el incidente de la Luna. Naruto rescató a Hinata y Hanabi de Toneri Outsutsuki e impidieron que la Luna cayera a la Tierra.

Naruto y Hinata se casaron 4 meses después en la primavera. Concibieron a dos hijos. El hijo mayor fue nombrado Boruto en honor a Neji y Minato y la hija menor se llamó Himawari porque los girasoles eran las flores preferidas de Neji.

Naruto se convirtió en Hokage no sin tener varios problemas pero la familia Uzumaki salió adelante venciendo todos los obstáculos.

Varios años más tarde...

-Hinata te amo más que a mi vida-mirando los ojos perlados de su esposa.

-Yo también Naruto-mirando a los ojos azules de su esposo.

Ambos se besaron en su aniversario de 20 años de casados.


End file.
